Unexpected Changes
by iNuYaShA fAn 4 EvEr
Summary: Kagome gets into a fight with Inuyasha and just before she jumps back into the well a very unexpected guest arrives!!!!!!!!
1. Falling for Kouga

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.  
Falling for Kouga  
  
As Kagome ran further into the forest of Inuyasha, she could only think of the fight she just had with Inuyasha. "You stupid wench I don't LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!, you know the only one for me is Kikyo. She is so much hotter than you!!!!" pfffff...... he can be cold harded sometimes but this had gone way to far, I finally show my true feelings for him and he just shows me off to the stupid BITCH Kikyo!!!!! As Kagome ran even farther into the Forest of Inuyasha she suddenly ran into something or someone???? As she looked up she could see the figure of..... Kouga???? He grabbed her arm gently and pulled her up. They both stood there staring into each other's eyes. Kouga could tell she had been crying. He finally asked what was wrong? She said, "Inuyasha went with that stupid BITCH Kikyo even after I told him my true feelings for him." "So you do love him don't you Kagome?", asked Kouga. "Yes!!!!" Kouga was hurt by this and Kagome noticed this.... "What's the matter?" he stood there for a few seconds not replying. "But you were supposed to be my woman, how could you say something like that to something like that...but you'll be mine now right?" he asked questioningly. she paused for a moment to think....I can't go back to Inuyasha even if i wanted to. He's with Kikyo now...that dumba ass BITCH..."Kouga," "Yes." She put on a smile and replied with a "Yes!!"   
  
~Inuyasha POV~  
Meanwhile still in Keade's village Inuyasha and Kikyo(that BITCH) were walking along a river near the village. Suddenly Miroku and Sango came walking toward them, "Where is Kagome?" asked Sango. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO HEAR THAT NAME MENTIONED AROUND ME AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Inuyasha. "Sorry, god Inuyasha chill out I was just asking, DAMN!!", said Sango. "What happened between the two of you while we were gone?" asked Miroku. "Why don't you ask her you stupid monk!!!" Now leave me and Kikyo to be alone!!!"   
  
~Kouga's POV~  
He was running back towards his den with Kagome in his arms, she had fallen asleep earlier. It had turned dark a half-an-hour ago. He stopped to take a rest, he set Kagome down and leaned her up against a tree, and lied down next to her with his head on her lap and fell asleep. He layed there for a while not noticing he had fallen asleep. He began to dream......****"Kagome where are you going?" "I'm going back to Inuyasha...I hate you..." she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm, "wait," he yelled but she put her hand in his face and everything turned a pinkish color****.....he woke up with a start and jolted into a sitting position, waking Kagome up in the process.  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
"What is wrong Kouga did you have a bad dream or something?" she said. Kouga just sat there for a few minutes not saying anything. She placed her hand on his shoulder, he turned around and looked into her soft blue eyes. He leaned closer to her when finally his lips touched hers. She didn't resist this at all. That short moment seemed like forever to her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well how was it? Everybody please review and tell me what you think. My very best friend and best story maker KrystalRoze15 helped me on this. I'll try and update as soon as I can. I have a lot of homework to do. 


	2. An Old Love Dies and A New Love Begins

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. (I wish)  
  
^_^ An Old Love Dies and A New Love Begins ^_^  
~Inuyasha's P.O.V.~  
  
It was late at night, Inuyasha was lying awake next to Kikyo. Flashes of Kagome's face came over him. The past two years had been the best years of his life because of her. At that moment he realized that he had true feelings for her even though he didn't show it very often. He knew then that he truly loved Kagome, but still he loved Kikyo also. But he knew Kagome had went home, she said herself that she never wanted to see him again. "Should I go find Kagome and apologize or just forget about her?" thought Inuyasha. He finally made up his mind he was going to find Kagome and atleast apologize for what he said. That morning he left Kikyo in Keade's hut while he went to find Kagome. If he didn't apologize then he knew that he would have a hole in his heart for the rest of his life.  
~Kagome's P.O.V.~  
  
It had been two days since she had left Inuyasha. After spending all this time with Kouga she realized how kind hearted and understanding he was. She was standing next to a little stream with a waterfall. Kouga had gone off to get food. She suddenly she heard a ruffle in some bushes behind her. Inuyasha came walking out from behind the bushes. "Inuyasha what the hell are you doing here, go away now or else i will scream and K.....", she was interupted, "Kagome I'm sorry!!" said Inuyasha. "Wh-wh-what did you say?", she asked. " I said I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you I was just so shocked about what you said, I didn't really think you loved me!!???", he said. All of the sudden Kouga came running out of the forest with a dead bore hanging over his shoulder. "Kagome what the hell is that mutt-face doing here?" Is he trying to hurt you?" Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha had Testugia(is that spelled right?)out charging toward Kouga. "You damn wolf you talk to her as if she is your women." Right before Kagome yelled "SIT", Inuyasha cut Kouga on the leg really bad. Meanwhile deep in the ground, Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome kneeling down next to Kouga with her hand on his face. " D-d-do you love him now????" asked Inuyasha. "Yes Inuyasha I do", answered Kagome.  
~Inuyahsa's P.O.V.~  
  
Inuyasha thought to himself, "Look at her helping that damn wolf. I can't believe she loves him! I'm just going to leave since I apologized and she obviously doesn't want me here anyway. "Kagome I came here to tell you that I love you but I guess you don't feel the same anymore so I'm going to leave but before I go I just want to say that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo want you to came back they miss you a lot." "Goodbye Kagome", he said sadly as he turned around and walked away.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well did you like it? I love getting reviews from you. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story. I'll try to get Chapter 3 out asap. ^_^ Thanks Briansbabe ^_^ 


	3. Second Thoughts and A Sudden Death

Chapter 3- Falling For Kouga  
  
Second Thoughts and A Sudden Death  
  
Disclaimer- I sadly do not own any of Inuyasha's characters. But I can still keep wishing.  
  
Kagome's head was spinning with confusion. She had feelings for Kouga now but she still loved Inuyasha. Why did Inuyasha say he didn't want me the come back and tell me that he loves me? Was he me that just to bring me back to help him find shards or does he truly mean it? As Kagome was having these thoughts she didn't notice that Kouga who was in her lap woke up. His wound was practically healed. Kagome looked down at the handsome wolf demon. "Kagome are you going back to that mutt-face since he told you that he loves you?" "I don't know kouga, I really want to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo again. I really miss them." "Fine we'll go back together!" Just as they were about to leave they heard someone coming. All of the sudden Rin came out of the bushes also being followed by Jaken. "Hello", said Rin. Jaken just stood there shocked to see Kagome with this murderess wolf demon, Kouga. Just then Sesshuamaru came walking out of the forest. Behind him was a women youki. She had long black hair, long claws, pointy ears, a star on her forehead, and stripes on her face just like Sesshuamaru. Kagome's stare was interupted by Sesshuamaru's voice, "Why are you staring at my mate, wench", said Sesshuamaru. "S-S-She's your mate?!",asked Kagome, shocked. "Yes her name is Shiori, you have a problem miko wench." "MY NAME IS K-A-G-O-M-E!!!", she yelled.  
  
~~~~~Inuyasha's P.O.V.~~~~~  
  
As Inuyasha was returning to the village he suddenly smelled Sesshuamaru. He quickly turned around and ran in the direction his scent was coming from. As he got closer he could smell Kagome and the wimpy wolf, and another demon....? "A woman youki?", he thought. As he came to a clearing he could see all of them Kagome, Kouga, Sesshuamaru, and the woman youki. "Inuyasha", said Sesshuamaru. Gi... he was cut off, "Hey Sesshuamaru who's the ulgy bitch behind ya?", said Inuyasha snobbishly. "How dare you speak to my mate that way now die little brother!!", yelled Sesshuamaru as he grabbed his sword and jumped toward Inuyasha who already had Tetsusagia out! "Inuyasha", yelled Kagome, not noticing the fight between Kouga and Shiori going on behind her. All of the sudden Kagome felt a sharp pain on her side and after a few seconds realized that Shiori had dug her claws into Kagome's side. Kagome noticing all the blood , passed out and fell to the ground. "Kagome", yelled Kouga. Inuyasha heard him and turned around to see Kagome on the ground in a pool of blood. Inuyasha was growing tired of this fight and needed to get Kagome out of danger. "Kaza no Kizu", yelled Inuyasha adn just as the attack came two inches to Sesshuamaru, Kouga came flying through the air and landed right in between Sesshuamaru adn Kaza no Kizu! Quickly enough Shiori pulled Kouga out of the way of the attack. "I'm the only one who is going to kill this wolf demon, Kouga", Shiori thought to herself. Just as Kouga was waking up from the shock he felt the strong pain from Shiori's claws go straight through and pierce his heart(A.N. I'm not sure exactly how to kill a demon but I'm just putting it as if you pierce his heart he dies) Just then Kagome woke up to see Shiori pulling her claws out of Kouga's dying body. "NO!!!!!", Kagome screamed. Inuyasha heard her and looked over to see Kouga lying there dying. When he turned back around he saw Sesshuamaru adn Shiori walking away. Kagome slowly made her way to Kouga. When she got to him, he opened his eyes.   
  
~~~~~Kagome's P.O.V.~~~~~  
  
"Kagome these passed two weeks with you has been the best of my life. **Cough Cough**, I will always be with you and I will always love you." And just then Kouga's Brown eyes lost their shine and his body turned cold. "No Kouga you can't leave me please come back!, yelled Kagome. She felt Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder. She got up and turned and looked deep into his bright amber eyes. "Do you really love me or do you just want me back to help you find shards?", said Kagome softly. "Kagome I really love you, after you left I finally realized that Sango and Miroku were right Kikyo is dead, she's not a part of this world anymore, but you, you are alive and I love you." , he said At that moment she knew that he wasn't lying. "Thank you, Inuyasha", she said as she hugged him. "Now come on we need to give him a proper burial place.", said Inuyasha.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All I can say is it hurt me to write a story that had to involve killing Kouga. If you want to chew me out for it go ahead. But please review. Oh I'm not a big fighting type of person so if the fighting scene sucked I'm sorry. Thanks Briansbabe ^_^ 


	4. Kagome and Kikyou Fighting for Love

Chapter 4 Kikyou and Kagome Fighting for Love!  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own any of Inuyasha's characters. Now I think I'll sit down in a corner and cry!  
  
Author's Note: Before I start Chapter 4 I would like to say I'm very sorry for Kouga's death!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome had finished buring Kouga. Kagome, with tears still streaming down her face, turned and started walking toward the direction of the village. Inuyasha turned and saw her walking away. He got up and ran over to her. He put his arm around her trying to comfort her. "We need to go find Sango and Miroku.", said Inuyasha. "Why?", asked Kagome. "While we were apart I got into a fight with Sango and she ran off somewhere with Miroku.", he said.   
  
(on top of a hill above the village Kikyou was standing by the edge of a river waiting for Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha came walking out of the Forest of Inuyasha. "Where did you go Inuyasha?", Kikyou said snobbishly. "I just went for a walk, why do I have to be with you all the fikken time!!", Inuyasha said starting to get ticked off. All of the sudden Kagome peeked her head out from behind Inuyasha. "Hello?!", Kagome said with sarcasism. "Wh-h-what is she doing with you Inuyasha!!", yelled Kikyou. Grabbing her bow and an arrow Kikyou aimed it toward Kagome's head. Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome. "Kik- he was interupted. "Inuyasha don't protect me this time. I have to settle a score with her. Remember she tried to kill me once.", said Kagaome walking out from behind Inuyasha. "Kikyou I will fight you and if I win the I get Inuyasha and you will leave us alone, and if you win I will go home and never come back here again.", said Kagome. "Okay you stupid girl, lets raise the stakes a little. If I win I get your soul and get to live forever.", said Kikyou. And if I win then you have to go to hell without Inuyasha!", said Kagome reassuringly. "Fine", said Kikyou ready to kill her reincarnation. Inuyasha backed away and stood there watching as the women he had once loved and the women who meant more to anything to him were about to kill one another.  
  
Kagome had an arrow ready point at Kikyou's heart (if she even had one). Just as she was going fire her arrow and kill Kikyou once and for all, someone came running and bumped into Kagome's back, which caused her to loose her aim and shhot the arrow. she saw the arrow hit Kikyou in her side. When Kagome turned around to see who had bumped into her she was really surprised to see a little girl whom she was sure she had seen before. Kagome turned back around toward Kikyou but she was gone. "Crap she got away.", Kagome said to her self. "Ouch sorry", said the little girl while she was trying to get up. She fell back down to the ground. "Oww Rin's leg hurts bad!!", said Rin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging like that but I had to. I lost my train of thought. Well I'm at a lose. I really dont know what's gonna happen next. Please give me your ideas. Thank you ^_^ Inuyashafan4ever 


End file.
